


Any Name but My Own

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Dean's used to answering the phone to the sound of other people's names.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Any Name but My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a pain. Wrote this while dealing with it. Inspired by how Dean still answers his father's phone.  
> Hope you like it!

The phone rang. 

Dean scrambled to pick up the hotel phone, hoping for an update on when John would come home. Before he could say anything, though, John barked, “Well?”

“Sammy’s fine,” Dean said, and he told himself he didn’t mind that he never got to say his own name.

The phone rang.

Dean checked to make sure it was Bobby’s official phone before he answered.

“Singer Salvage,” he said, the words automatic, natural on his tongue. 

He listened for a moment. “No, this ain’t Bobby. But I’ll get him for you.”

One day, Dean told himself as he went outside to get Bobby. One day people would ask for him.

The phone rang. 

Sam scrambled for the glove box and handed the ringing cell phone over. Dean flipped it open without looking at the screen. 

“Yeah.”

“John?” a female voice asked. 

“John’s dead,” Dean said. This much was familiar. “I’m his son.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. Dean didn’t look over. Sam should be used to hearing other people’s names out of Dean’s mouth by now.

The phone rang. 

Dean raised his eyebrows-- very few people had the number of that burner-- and answered. 

“Dean.”

“Oh, thank God,” a shaking voice on the other end said. “This is really the Winchesters?”

“This is Dean Winchester,” he confirmed. “What do you need killed?”

(As he drove, Dean thought back to his summer at Bobby’s and smiled.

People knew his name, now.)


End file.
